


Cinderella Story

by Multifiiction



Category: Joey Batey - Fandom, The Amazing Devil (Band), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Maybe you weren’t his Cinderella, but your fairy tale just started.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Joey Batey & Reader, Joey Batey & You, Joey Batey - Relationship, Joey Batey / Reader, Joey Batey x Reader, Joey Batey x You, Joey Batey&Reader, Joey Batey&You, Joey Batey/Reader, Joey Batey/You
Kudos: 26





	Cinderella Story

Your grandmother was the one to always encourage and compliment you, no matter what you were doing, drawing, dancing or singing. She always had kind words towards you.

And when you found your real passion, she became your number one supporter and fan.

You tried to make a living out of your hobby, but singing in a bar was quite different than what you really wanted to do. You wanted people to know you for your music, for who you really were and for your heart. You didn’t want to become a singer for the attention or the money.

To be able to realize just what kind of music you’d like to be known for, you went to many concerts, the latest one was a folk-rock band called, The Amazing Devil.

You honestly really enjoyed their performance and music. You even had the chance to talk with the lead singer of the group, Joey Batey. At the time of your conversation, you didn’t know it was him, you only later realized. He did look familiar back then, but you didn’t want to assume things, so you figured that he is only a fan of the band as you talked. You didn’t even realize the time. It was so easy talking to him, he had such passion when he talked about music, it really intrigued you. It was so nice to have someone who you shared the same interests with.

So much time passed. You only realized it when a friend of Joey came over and wanted to talk to him. As he left, you looked at your watch and saw the time. You thought that he might not come back, so you left. After you got home, you realized two things, one he was probably the most handsome man you have ever seen and two, you forgot to tell him your name. Oh well.

But you weren’t as disappointed as Joey was. When his friend was done talking to him, he basically rushed back to the woman he had such a long conversation with, but she was nowhere to be found. He felt such sadness. He really started to develop a crush on the girl. And he forgot to ask her name. Silently he cursed to himself. And as he mindlessly walked around the place, he noticed something. It was a shoe. He thought that it must be something she left accidentally behind. And like the gentleman he was, he wanted to return it to its rightful owner.

That night, as he brought the shoe back to his place, he thought about how he could possibly find the beautiful woman he talked with and what he should say. Well, first he really needed to get her name and phone number, that’s for sure, and the rest… only time will tell.

If he finds her.

***

About a week passed by. Joey continued with his tour, keeping the red shoe with him in hopes of finding the girl.

He was shy to tell about it to his friends, thinking that they might find it creepy.

Joey didn’t even know it, but that night, after his last tour concert, he will meet her again.

***

You were walking in town, going from stop to another, you really needed to buy that one type of ice cream, and you couldn’t find it anywhere. So you kept on walking around, disappointed.

But the ice cream wasn’t the only thing on your mind.

Your encounter with the handsome and charming Joey was the other thing running around in your head. You wanted to see him again, and this time, not only talk about music. You wanted to look into his shiny eyes again. You had to admit, you developed a slight crush on him. Even if you knew that it was pointless and that you will never see him.

You let out a long sigh and pulled your phone out since you just got a message from your friend. As you went ahead and put your phone back into your pocket you managed to walk into someone. You almost fell, but at the last minute, you managed to catch your balance.

“S-Sorry.” you said.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” that accent. You heard it before. As he finished brushing the dirt off of his jeans, he looked up and your eyes locked.

“It’s you!” he said. You were happy that he recognized you. “I finally found you! Sorry, that sounded like I tried to stalk you or something.” his awkward yet adorable laugh made you smile.

“It’s nice to see you too. What are you doing here?” you asked kindly.

“We just finished our last concert, and the adrenaline is still in me, so I’m walking it off. What about you?” You almost forgot that he was a singer. You found out about it when you looked up the band and found his name. You were a bit surprised, to say the least when you found out that you had been talking to a singer and not only a fan. But singers are normal people too, so you didn’t really make a big deal out of it.

“I’m looking for ice cream. I remember buying a certain brand around here somewhere, but I cannot remember where or what the brand was.”

“Oh, I see. By the way, I have your shoe. I found it when I went back looking for you after the concert.” you were a bit confused by that.

“Shoe?”

“Yes, your red converse. It was right where we were chatting when I went back. You disappeared but the shoe was there.” you didn’t know how to break it to him.

“Um. I-I… it’s not mine.” as you said that you heard the whole world shatter in him. As he got filled with embarrassment.

“Oh…”

“Y-you kept someone random girl’s shoe… because you thought it was mine?” you couldn’t hold it. you started laughing and as you did, you saw Joey’s face getting red.

“I thought it would be a nice gesture! You know, like Cinderella.”

“So, you wanted me to be our Cinderella?” you stop laughing but you still had a huge smile as you placed your hands-on your hips.

“Kinda.”

“I really hope you are flirting with me, ‘cuz if not, my next suggestion will get really awkward.” he finally smiled. And what a magnificent, breath-taking smile it was.

“I am. Or at least I’m trying to.”

“Good. Then, would you mind going somewhere for a drink?” now it was your time to smile at him. You were happy that you were able to meet with him once again.

“Sure, let’s go.” he held his hand out to you and you took it, hand in hand you walked to the nearest bar. All you could think about was how lucky you were to meet him once again and all Joey could think about is that he needed to throw that shoe away.

Maybe you weren’t his Cinderella, but your fairy tale just started.


End file.
